swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gunner
See also: Vehicle Combat Most military Vehicles and some civilian Vehicles have built-in weapons. Any weapon not controlled by the Pilot or Copilot requires a Gunner to operate. A Vehicle can have as many Gunners as it has Gunner positions. The below Actions include all Actions that can be performed while functioning as a Gunner: Full-Round Actions Full-Round Actions include the following: Full Attack If you are capable of making more than one Attack (Because you have the Double Attack Feat, or a similar ability), you must make a Full Attack to use those extra Attacks. A Pilot who spends at least a Move Action every round moving their Vehicle cannot make a Full Attack Action, unless the Vehicle has already been brought to a Full Stop. Standard Actions A Standard Action could be any one of the following: Aid Another As a Standard Action, you can aid an ally's next Skill Check, Ability Check, or Attack Roll. '''Aiding a Skill Check or Ability Check: '''You can help another character achieve success on their Skill Check or Ability Check by making the same kind of Skill Check or Ability Check in a cooperative effort. If you roll a 10 or higher on your check, the character you are helping gains a +2 bonus on their check. You can't Take 10 (Or Take 20) on a Skill Check or Ability Check to Aid Another. Only the Copilot can assist on Pilot checks, and only the Commander can assist on Use Computer checks. Any crewmember can aid any other Skill Check or Ability Check. '''Aiding an Attack Roll: '''In Vehicle Combat, you can Aid Another character's Attack by providing improved targeting data, or by coordinating that Attack with other Vehicle Actions. * A Gunner can grant a +2 bonus on another character's Attack Roll by making an Attack against a Reflex Defense of 10. * A System Operator can grant a +2 bonus on another character's Attack Roll by making a DC 10 Use Computer check. * A Commander can grant a +2 bonus on another character's Attack Roll by making a DC 10 Knowledge (Tactics) check. Attack with a Vehicle Weapon Any Gunners (Including the Pilot or Copilot, if there are Pilot-operated weapons on the Vehicle) can make an Attack with their Vehicle Weapon as a Standard Action. The maximum Range and the Range Modifiers of a Vehicle Weapon Attack depend on the Vehicle Weapon used (See Weapon Systems). '''Capital Ships: '''Capital Ship Weapons are designed for long-range bombardment against large or immobile targets, and they have difficulty tracking very small targets. When Attacking a target of less than Colossal size, a Vehicle that is Colossal (Frigate) size or larger takes a -20 penalty on it's Attack Rolls. Point-Defense Weapons are specifically designed to Attack smaller targets, and do not take these penalties. '''Trained Pilot: '''If you are Trained in the Pilot skill, you gain a +2 bonus on all Attacks made with any Vehicle Weapon identified as being crewed by the Pilot. Swift Actions Swift Actions include the following: Aim Just as in Character Combat, you can Aim before making a Ranged Attack.